The present invention relates to a method for the preparation of tertiary amines from primary amines and nitrile moieties under reductive conditions, and products made by such method.
New techniques for efficiently preparing common or novel chemicals are continuously sought after by the chemical industry. In particular, any improvements in the synthesis of tertiary amines would be highly valuable, as there are many applications. These applications include use as bioactives, buffers, precursors for surfactants, corrosion inhibitors, and polyurethane catalysts. The ability to incorporate additional functionality, such as nitriles, alcohols, ethers, amides, additional tertiary amine centers, aryl groups, and fluorinated alkyl groups would also be desirable. The additional functionality would allow for the incorporation of a highly functionalized substrate into a polymer backbone, affording the polymer unique properties.
It is known in the art that under reductive conditions nitriles react with amines to form alkylated amine products. For example, excess dimethylamine, when reacted with adiponitrile under catalytic reductive conditions, undergoes a single reductive amination onto each nitrile to give N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylhexamethylenediamine (U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,130, U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,011 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,074). In addition to tertiary amine formation from the reaction of a secondary amine with a nitrile, U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,251 discloses the formation of secondary amines by the reaction of primary amines with a nitrile. For example, 1,1xe2x80x2-di-(N-methylaminomethyl)biphenyl-3,3xe2x80x2 can be obtained from the reaction of methylamine and 1,1xe2x80x2-dicyanobiphenyl-3,3xe2x80x2. However, there has been no disclosure of a method for preparing a tertiary amine directly from a primary amine and a nitrile.
There is also need for a method that will efficiently provide bis(cyanoalkyl)aminoalkanes, as these compounds are useful precursors for natural products, for substrates that exhibit antitumor activity, and for polymer dye-site additives. To date, these targets have been synthesized by multi-step processes that require the use of an expensive halo-alkylnitrile as an intermediate. For example, Russian researchers (Vasil""eva, E. I.; Freidlina, R. Kh. Izvestiya Akademii Nauk S S R, Seriya Khimicheskaya, No.2, pp. 237-240, February, 1966) disclose the synthesis of bis(5-cyanobutyl)aminomethane, where methylamine reacts with two equivalents of chlorovaleronitrile.
Since there has been no disclosure of the preparation of tertiary amines directly from primary amines and nitrites, tertiary amines that would be useful in similar applications are unavailable because there are no commercially viable routes to these compounds. A novel route to known tertiary amines and novel tertiary amines prepared from primary amines and nitrites is needed to increase the availability of these types of compounds.
Disclosed herein is a method for preparing at least one tertiary amine product having the formula 
wherein R and Rxe2x80x2 independently are C1-C12 substituents selected from the group consisting of straight or branched aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, and heterocyclic moieties; and
wherein A is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, cyano, amide, straight or branched aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, heterocyclic, alkoxy, aryloxy, hydroxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, diarylamino, haloaryl, fluorinated alkyl, and silyl moieties;
wherein Axe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, amide, straight or branched aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, heterocyclic, alkoxy, aryloxy, hydroxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, diarylamino, haloaryl, fluorinated alkyl, and silyl;
said method comprising contacting a primary amine having the general formula
H2Nxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Axe2x80x2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
wherein Rxe2x80x2 is a C1-C12 substituent selected from the group consisting of straight or branched aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, and heterocyclic moieties;
wherein Axe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, amide, straight or branched aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, heterocyclic, alkoxy, aryloxy, hydroxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, diarylamino, haloaryl, fluorinated alkyl, and silyl moieties;
with at least one nitrile having the general formula
Axe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94CNxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
wherein R is a C1-C12 substituent selected from the group consisting of straight or branched aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, and heterocyclic moieties;
wherein A is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, cyano, amide, straight or branched aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, heterocyclic, alkoxy, aryloxy, hydroxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, diarylamino, haloaryl, fluorinated alkyl, and silyl moieties;
in the presence of hydrogen gas and a catalyst at a temperature from about 50xc2x0 C. to about 200xc2x0 C. and at a pressure from about 100 psig to 1500 psig.
Also disclosed are tertiary amine compounds prepared by the method described above.
A further disclosure of the present invention are novel tertiary amine compounds having the formulae: 
The present invention discloses a method for preparing tertiary amines from a primary amine and a nitrile moiety under reductive conditions. The method is carried out by contacting at least one nitrile compound with at least one primary amine compound. It is preferred that the nitrile is used in molar excess of the primary amine. The method can be described generally by equation A. 
wherein R and Rxe2x80x2 independently are C1-C12 straight or branched aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, or heterocyclic; and
wherein A is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, cyano, amide, straight or branched aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, heterocyclic, alkoxy, aryloxy, hydroxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, diarylamino, haloaryl, fluorinated alkyl, and silyl;
wherein Axe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, amide, straight or branched aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, heterocyclic, alkoxy, aryloxy, hydroxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, diarylamino, haloaryl, fluorinated alkyl, and silyl.
A few of the many types of compounds that can be prepared by this process include simple trialkyl amines, where one can vary the identity of the alkyl chains around the nitrogen center, making, in the simplest of cases, diethylmethylamine from acetonitrile and methylamine. A diamine, such as 1,3-diaminopropane, can also be reacted in the same manner with acetronitrile to obtain N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraethyl-1,3-propanediamine. Diols with an internal tertiary amine can be formed by reacting cyano-alkanols with primary amines, under the conditions described herein. Another class of compounds afforded efficiently by this invention is bis(cyanoalkyl)aminoalkanes, which are formed by the reaction of dinitriles with primary amines. By varying the functionality on the primary amine and subsequent hydrogenation of the resulting nitrites, one can produce unique monomers that have a tertiary amine and two primary amines. These unique monomers can then be incorporated into polymers to give the polymers unique physical properties.
Some of the suitable starting nitrites that can be used in the method of the present invention are depicted in structure (II) below. These compounds can be mono- or bi- or multi-functional. That is, they may contain one or more nitrile groups, and may have one or more other functional groups. The R group is a C1 to C12 straight or branched aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, or heterocyclic moiety. The A group is hydrogen, cyano, amide, straight or branched aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, heterocyclic, alkoxy, aryloxy, hydroxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, diarylamino, haloaryl, fluorinated alkyl, or silyl moiety.
Axe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94CNxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
Suitable starting amines for the present invention can be monoprimary amines or diprimary amines of the structure (III) below, where Rxe2x80x2 is a C1-C12 straight or branched aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, or heterocyclic moiety; and where Axe2x80x2 is hydrogen, amino, amide, straight or branched aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, heterocyclic, alkoxy, aryloxy, hydroxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, diarylamino, haloaryl, fluorinated alkyl, or a silyl moiety.
Axe2x80x2xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
The present invention can be carded out using a 1:1 molar ratio of nitrile to amine. Preferred is an excess of the nitrile to the amine, from about 2:1 to about 5:1. Most preferred is a nitrile to amine ratio of about 2:1 to about 4:1.
Primary amines that may be used in the present invention can be diamines (having two amine groups, for example, 1,2-diaminocyclohexane). Similarly, the nitrile of the present invention may be a dinitrile (having two nitrile groups, for example, adiponitrile). Also, the combinations of starting amines and starting nitrites may be varied. For example, either a monoamine or a diamine may be used in the method of the present invention with either a mononitrile or a dinitrile. Additionally, one or more primary amines may be used with a combination of nitrites; or one or more nitrites with a combination of amines. The use of a combination of nitriles is exemplified in Table 1 below, but is not intended to limit the scope of the invention described herein.
Suitable catalysts for the present invention comprise the metal elements selected from the group consisting of palladium, rhodium, platinum, and iridium. Preferred catalysts are catalysts comprising palladium. Examples of catalysts comprising palladium include, but are not limited to, palladium black or palladium on a support, wherein the palladium content on the support is between about 0.1 and 10 wt. % loading. The catalyst also can be comprised of mixed metal compositions. For example the catalyst may comprise palladium with between about 0.1 and 10% of at least one additional metal. The preferred elements for the mixed metal compositions to be used with palladium are selected from the group consisting of rhodium, platinum, iridium and ruthenium.
Other catalyst systems, such as copper oxide-zirconium oxide, which are known to promote single reductive amination reactions can be used also.
A support material can be used with the catayst of the present invention. Suitable supports include, but are not limited to, activated carbon, silicon carbide and oxidic supports, (for example, alumina, silica, titania, zirconia, magnesia, copper oxide).
The catalyst can be used in any desired form, including but not limited to extrudate, large granules, pellet, sphere, slurry or dry powder.
The method of the present invention is carried out under hydrogen pressure of between about 100 and about 1500 psig. Hydrogen pressures between about 500 and 1000 psig are most preferred. The temperature should be maintained between about 50xc2x0 C. and about 200xc2x0 C., with about 80xc2x0 C. to about 130xc2x0 C. being preferred.
Solvents are not necessary to carry out the method. However solvents such as water, methanol, ethanol, tertiary-butyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, and N-methylpyrrolidinone and other solvents known to dissolve the starting amine and nitrile compounds are suitable. Also, the present invention may be carried out batchwise or in a continuous reactor. The final alkylated amine product can be purified in a conventional manner.